Billy Nolan (2013)
' ' Billy Nolan was a major character in the 2013 adaption of "Carrie" and was played by Alex Russell. In this remake, he seems to have the same strength of character as Chris. History Billy Nolan was Chris Hargensen's boyfriend, but very aggressive towards her. He was first seen outside of the school on the steps, watching the video that Chris recorded of Carrie's humilation. He laughs and then glances at Carrie, she then goes in the car and Billy laughs. He then makes out with Chris and holds her as she jumps on top of him, while Tina, Heather and Nicki and Lizzy watch the video. Billy is then seen again parking in Chris's parking lot and comes out with Tina and Chris. They then run upstairs into Chris's bedroom. Tina and Chris then play around with each other and Billy says, "Why don't you guys kiss or something?" and says it with sarcasm. In a deleted scene they do kiss, but in the movie itself Chris backs away from Tina. Billy is seen in the background eating, watching Chris upload the video of Carrie on "Youtube." When Chris plans she wants revenge on Carrie, Billy gets the idea of pigs blood to pour on her because of her having her menstrual cycle. He pushes Jackie back because he is too afraid to kill the pig, and whacks the pig with a sledgehammer. He then lets Chris slit the pig's throat. On the night of the prom, Billy is very vicious to Chris and tempts her to pull the rope. He threatens to kill her if the prank fails and doesn't turn out be a success. Billy then pulls the rope with Chris and the blood falls on Carrie and some splashing Tommy. Later when the video plays he ties a rope holding the bucket in place, he then grabs Chris and brings her downstairs. He then runs out while Chris watches more. The rope then loosens and the Ultras (Nicki and Lizzy, Heather, and Tina Blake) laugh with excitement. The bucket then collapses on Tommy.When he is struck, Billy quickly drags Chris out while she is saying "Tommy...". He then tries to drive out of the parking lot, because they are trapped by one inch. They find a way out and stay until Carrie levitates out of the prom after destroying the prom. Billy drives away as Chris looks back from behind of the passenger seat. Billy then drives away from the Prom but Carrie, having seen their presence and knowing they were behind it all goes after them and sends a crack into the ground forcing him to stop. He then backs out and drives forward. Chris then screams at him three times to run Carrie down, when she sees her and he says, "SHUT UP, I got this!" Billy tries to run over Carrie at maximum speed, but Carrie uses her powers to stop the car, causing him to smash his nose into the steering wheel. He is then seen lifeless and dead as Chris mourns and says, "BILLY...?" He is presumed to be dead after his nose hits the steering wheel and also died from the impact. His body later was burned when Carrie destroyed his car with Chris in it after having killed Chris in her last attempt to murder her. Notes *Billy was similar to his 2002 counterpart. They were both cruel, lowkey abusive & sadistic, unlike Travolta's portrayal which made the character seem more silly & comedic than sadistic & cruel. *He was first shown to be evil when he slammed Jackie away and viciously killed the pig, then allowed Chris to slash the pig's throat saying how proud he was for having done it without problems. *He also was shown to be evil when he threatened Chris that he will kill her if she spills the plan. *Chris also attempts to run over Carrie but fails big time. *He also may have died from his nose pressing into his brain. *His head is quickly seen turning back down when Carrie lifts the car up off the ground. *There is a deleted scene of him Chris, Jackie, and Kenny driving in his car on the way to the pig farm. Gallery 4k79bc3r9cvr7ffprkeu.jpg Billy2013.jpg Carrie-0348.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Carrie characters Category:Carrie (2013) characters Category:Bullies Category:2013 Category:Antagonist Category:Lovers Category:Main Antagonists Category:Pure Evil